Georgia State Sanitarium
The Georgia State Sanitarium and Asylum was a hospital that operated in Atlanta prior to the Great War. After the Great War, the hospital succumbed to the ghoul population and was eventually abandoned following the loss of military presence in the city. History The Georgia State Sanitarium and Asylum was built in 1899, and was one of the largest hospitals operating in the Southern United States at the time of its construction. Originally an asylum for Civil War veterans suffering from PTSD, the hospital wing was added following the end of World War I for returning veterans and eventually outgrew the need of psychological help, and becoming a sanitarium in 1934. During the Resources Wars, staff and medical supplies were hard to come by. Much of the staff were forced to use antiquated methods of medicines to keep patients alive. During the end of the Resources Wars, the hospital had one of the worst casualty rates in the state and was construction an addition to expand its morgue. At the time of the Great War, the hospital was ill-prepared to face the growing number of patients after Atlanta was struck. With much of its equipment damaged in the blasts, and its staff suffering radiation poisoning as key factors to the sudden rise in death tolls. Military presence attempted to help the hospital, but after a matter of weeks most of the injured and infected succumbed to radiation and became feral. It wasn't until Christmas that most military forces left the city, leaving the patients locked up the hospital as mindless ghouls. During the two hundred years, it was abandoned, many claimed the hospital was haunted. Raiders even refusing to enter it, as those who entered never returned. In the ruins of Atlanta, it is earned its nickname as "The Death House". Layout The Sanitarium is a multi-level building. There is a total of six stories, including the attic and basement levels. Ground Level The ground level was primarily a visitation and reception area. The entrance way opens to a large waiting room. A large board containing old schedules and calendars, along with an assortment of chairs. There are three janitor closets and an entrance to the basement. Patient Levels Floor 2 through 4 are seen as patient levels where regular citizens are not allowed without passes. Numerous locked doors and safes can be found, as well as security offices. According to the outlook, the asylum used older or outdated techniques on their patients and used small accommodations similar to a prison cell. The patients also were only feed four days out of the week and offered water once a day according to the schedules, as ordered by the United States Supplies & Rationing Commission. Attic The attic holds very little. Old wheelchairs and document archives, most of which have fallen through the floors onto lower levels. The most prominent feature of the attic is a chair surrounded by electrical generators and a large tank, hinting that the asylum may have used electroshock therapy before the war. Basement The basement is the most unusual feature of the asylum. With its walls coated in a mix of graffiti and blood-smeared ramblings. Category:Sites Category:Places